Frieza
| JapName=フリーザ| RomName=Furīza| AniName=Frieza| MangaName=Freeza| AltName=Furiza Freezer Lord Frieza Galactic Overlord Frieza Frieza-sama| CanonTo=Original Manga| Race=Unknown| Date of death=August, 764 Age| FirstApp=Chapter #247 DBZ Chapter #50| FamConnect='' King Cold (father) Cooler (brother) Kuriza (son, Neko Majin Z) Cell (modified clone) }} is one of the most significant villains in the manga Dragon Ball, and the anime Dragon Ball Z. Frieza also makes appearances in several Dragon Ball Z movies and Dragon Ball GT. His name is a rephrase of 'Freezer', as his brother is Cooler. He was originally intended to be the final villain in the manga but Akira Toriyama continued the manga due to fan popularity. Design and appearance According to Akira Toriyama, Frieza's design is an amalgamation of what he thought monsters looked like in his childhood. Frieza is one of the villains in the series who possesses an entire range of transformations, each one being quite different than the others. It is implied by Vegeta in the series that Frieza's fourth, most powerful form is actually his original form, with the other three being forms that suppress his power in order to conserve it. Frieza later confirms this while fighting the main protagonist Goku. His forms seem to revolve around both western and Japanese concepts of demons. Name pun Like his brother and father, Frieza's name is a pun on all things relating to the cold. As both Cooler's and Frieza's names end in a short "a" vowel (rather than the long "ā''" which usually signifies "er" in kana spellings on English words), Frieza's name is typically spelled with an "a" at the end (as opposed to "Freezer"). Logic would follow that the character's name should in turn be spelled in a similar fashion (as opposed to "Cooler"). Note that Funimation Entertainment, the company responsible for ''Dragon Ball's production and distribution in North America and Australia, chooses to spell the name as Cooler (and Freeza as Frieza). Most fans choose the spellings Cooler and Frieza as opposed to the other spellings. It might also be a pun on him being more composed and serious than his brother ergo a "cooler" Frieza. Introduction Frieza is introduced in the series as a powerful galactic overlord who is involved in the World Trade Organization in which the Saiyans — the main antagonists prior — were members. He rules a vast empire that has control over what has been said to be over 79 planets up until his death (Vegeta visited Planet Frieza #79 briefly after his defeat on Earth. At the time, Frieza himself was using that planet as a base, but was absent while making his way to Namek. Not all Frieza-dominated worlds, such as Planet Vegeta, were numbered). Frieza creates armies from the planets that he conquers, though his most utilized race were the Saiyans. Frieza had heard about the legend of the Super Saiyan — a being with unrivaled power and the only single warrior that could pose a threat to him — but dismissed it as simple mythology; however, after several Saiyans emerged with rapidly evolving potential, Frieza began to fear that the legend of the Super Saiyan would indeed come true, so as a result, wiped out the Saiyan race by annihilating Planet Vegeta — the home world of the Saiyan race. After analyzing the Saiyans' battle against the Earth, his actions eventually lead him into conflict with the heroes of the series when he tries to take possession of the wish-granting Dragon Balls on Planet Namek. Though still no one could possibly contend with his power, Frieza's fears were realized when he caused the emergence of the mythical Super Saiyan and was defeated by him in a terrific, planet-shattering engagement. Goku, who had escaped Frieza's attempt to destroy the Saiyans, had become the Super Saiyan through Frieza's own actions. Personality At his core, he relishes death and destruction, such as showing an enjoyment of Planet Vegeta's destruction. He is notable for being one of the most sadistic characters in the series and often tries to make his enemies suffer before he kills them. Like any of the other villains in Dragon Ball Z, Frieza also has an ego to match his power. He also has a sardonic wit and explains in "Face Off on Namek" that the three things he refuses to tolerate are "cowardice, bad haircuts and military insurrection," and is quick to declare that Vegeta possesses all three of these qualities. Despite his cold-heartedness and numerous observations by other characters that he cares about no one but himself, Frieza does make several displays of respect towards his father, King Cold, implying that he is not threatened by family (especially considering it is stated in a Budokai Tenkaichi 3 biography that Cold is in fact stronger than Frieza, though whether this is canon to the main series is debatable, though his mention of his parents being able to cause pain to his true form, as well as Piccolo's statement of a stronger power being with Frieza Trunks wasn't there at the time implies that this may be the case). However even this respect is not absolute, as even after King Cold is introduced, Frieza continues to dub himself the most powerful being of his time, despite other characters being superior to him in strength, and even his own admission that his parents were able to cause him pain in his final form. In a narrative sense, this serves as a counter to the simple-natured, peaceful personality of Goku, but whether this was done intentionally is unknown. Though often surprised, Frieza tends to react to situations quite evenly, and is only really driven over the edge once his full power starts to slip away and Super Saiyan Goku takes the upper hand in the final moments of their battle on Namek. Frieza takes full pride in his abilities, and often takes the opportunity to demonstrate them — for example, not using limbs in some fights, killing enemies slowly, and so on. Ironically, for all of Frieza's power and arrogance, he sometimes displays a paranoid attitude. He destroyed Planet Vegeta simply because of the growing myth of the existence of a Super Saiyan, though when the idea of one is brought up he utterly denies believing in one. Original rendition It should be noted that the Frieza character of the dubbed versions (notably the English dub) differs quite a lot (though not entirely) from the original. Unlike most other primary villains, Frieza actually displays a very calm, civilized and refined demeanor, using very polite, eloquent language rather than the more tough-talking style of most of the other villains. Despite these traits, he is quite cold-hearted, almost to the point of being machine-like in nature. He tends to view most problems and situations in an intellectual manner, like an academic or a professor, rather than as a manner of life or death, something which leads him to underestimate his foes, resulting in his eventual downfall. A narcissist, he tends to be quite confident both in his abilities and his mind and reacts violently to criticism. Ultimately, Frieza could be viewed as yet another example of a Machiavellian inspired ruler, with ruthless determination to achieve power. History Genocide of the Saiyans Frieza had many races under his thumb in his planetary trade, but none were as prevalent as the Saiyans. Gifted with natural fighting ability, strength and the ability to become stronger after every battle, Saiyans became powerful weapons in Frieza's subjugation of planets. However, these very abilities made them a liability to the paranoid Frieza, afraid that, left unchecked, the Saiyans could either unite and overwhelm him, or one day provide a warrior to rival Frieza himself. With the advice of his top henchman Zarbon, Frieza plans to wipe out the Saiyan race. Hearing the accomplishments of the low-level Saiyan Bardock and acting on his own fears of the Super Saiyan legend, Frieza resolves to eliminate all possible threats. He sends his henchman Dodoria and his elites to assassinate Bardock and his team, while Frieza himself sets a course to the Saiyan homeworld. On his arrival, King Vegeta and his men attempt an uprising after Vegeta is kidnapped, ending with the King and his soldiers being slaughtered by Frieza as Zarbon and Dodoria watch. As Frieza arrived in the planet's orbit he was confronted by a charging Bardock, lunging through the fields of Frieza's men, and in defiance of the tyrant, even goes as far as to fire a ki blast at Frieza, to which the tyrant retaliated by laughing maniacally with insane glee as he prepared a Supernova attack to annihilate the planet. The attack consumes Bardock, and even some of his men as it buries itself deep beneath the planet's surface resulting in a massive explosion, eradicating nearly every Saiyan. After the planet's explosion, a story was fabricated to ensure the loyalty of the few remaining Saiyans Frieza had kept in his employ as a convenience, Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa. According to the myth that was created, the guardian of Planet Vegeta, ashamed at the immorality of the Saiyans, summoned meteors to impact and destroy the planet and the Saiyan race. It is shown in a flashback during the Frieza Saga that Frieza's destruction of the Saiyans was a rumor that Vegeta heard before the events of Dragon Ball Z, although this is a form of retroactive continuity, as Vegeta is shown to be unaware of this until Dodoria's confession before his death. Planet Namek Twenty-four years later, Frieza spies on Vegeta's scouter during the Saiyan Saga and in doing so, learns of the existence of the Dragon Balls on Planet Namek. Planning to obtain them and make a wish for immortality, Frieza arrives on Namek with his longtime comrades and top two highest ranking henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, in order to try and obtain the Dragon Balls from the Namekians. After Cui, Dodoria, and Zarbon fall to Vegeta, who had betrayed Frieza to collect the fabled items for his own ends, the Ginyu Force is summoned by Frieza to retrieve the Dragon Balls and neutralize the Saiyan rogue so that he can be brought to him, but fail to do so when Goku arrives at Planet Namek and fights them, eventually defeating them. While searching for the remaining Dragon Balls, Frieza arrives at Guru's home and is confronted by Nail, the strongest of the Namekian warriors. Frieza horribly tortures Nail and in an attempt to reveal the password of the Dragon Balls (and in the process causes Guru's death under the strain of Frieza's torture), then leaving him to die after discovering the fight was a diversion for Dende to reveal the password to Krillin and Gohan as they take the Dragon Balls. Frieza, enraged, follows in pursuit of the heroes only to find that Porunga, the Namekian Dragon is gone due to Guru's death. He is faced with a much more powerful Vegeta, who is now capable of possibly holding his own for a bit against Frieza's strength. Spurred on by Vegeta, Frieza unveils his second form, allowing him to defeat Vegeta and critically injure Krillin, taunting Gohan with his friend's limp body. Gohan responds in an incredible fury and proceeds to pound Frieza with punches, kicks and a barrage of ki blasts. Frieza then proceeds to pummel him in return, but Krillin, healed by Dende shoots a Destructo Disk at his tail, chopping a portion of it off. Frieza chases Krillin in a diversion and returns to the others when Frieza decides to finish them off. Fortunately, Piccolo joins the battle - only slightly lesser in abilities to Frieza, thanks to a merging with the dying Nail. Eager to demonstrate even more of his power to Piccolo, Frieza again transformed, unlocking more of his power and enabling him to brutally lay waste to his opponent. Gohan again gets angry and fires a huge bolt of ki, which Frieza deflects back. Piccolo protects Gohan by firing a blast at it, deflecting it away. Frieza notes Gohan's growing power, and notices he is a Saiyan, but doubts Vegeta is his father (he still believes that only Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta escaped Planet Vegeta's destruction) and finally he unveils his true form, stressing that he intended to give his foes the "pleasure" of observing it before they died — in the anime, he promises to show them "a terror greater than hell." In his new form, Frieza first killed Dende, who had been healing the heroes. Vegeta announced himself as a Super Saiyan, and fought Frieza but the tyrant was still far his superior, and proceeded to punish him after Vegeta lost his hope. Just as Frieza was about to slay Vegeta, the healed Goku arrives on the battlefield, ready to fight Frieza. Vegeta, believing that Goku had finally become a full-fledged Super Saiyan, taunts Frieza, even though he is too badly beaten to even stand. Frieza, proud of his past accomplishments, smirks before sending his Death Beam through the Saiyan Prince's heart. Teetering on the brink of death, Vegeta is able to tell the newly-healed Goku of Frieza's genocide of the Saiyan race, imploring him to take revenge on behalf for all Saiyans. As Vegeta finishes his plea to Goku, he dies. Goku, saddened by Vegeta's death, buries him and vows to finish Frieza. Goku and Frieza then spar, with Frieza realizing that his opponent is the son of the Saiyan that gave him such trouble years before. Goku and Frieza are an even match for a while (with the latter even admitting that Goku is the first person other than his parents to cause him pain in his true form), until Frieza determines and states that with 50%, he could defeat Goku. Frieza then increases his power to 50% of his maximum, and easily beats Goku, with Goku completely unable to keep up. Goku attempts to use his Kaioken x10 during this battle, but Frieza stills beats him using half of his maximum power. Goku attempts to use a Kaioken x20 and a Kamehameha attack, but to no significant avail, as Frieza easily diffuses the blast with 50% of his power. However, he does become alarmingly aware of his opponent's remarkable abilities. It should be noted that in the English dub, Frieza states that he had only been fighting at 1% of his full power. Also, no reference is made in this dub to Frieza not using even a third of his power while battling Goku with x10 Kaioken. After taking another beating, a severely battered Goku attempts to create a giant Spirit Bomb calling on the energies of Namek's solar system as a final resort. Piccolo is able to distract the tyrant long enough, and Goku is eventually able to heavily wound Frieza using the Spirit Bomb. Believing the warlord to be dead, the heroes take the time to relax, not noticing that Frieza had emerged from the blast's crater, retaliating by mortally wounding Piccolo and murdering Krillin (in a way similar to how Vegeta killed Cui). (In the manga, Frieza intentionally fired at Piccolo, while in the anime, Frieza fired at Goku and then Piccolo pushed him out of the way and took the blast instead.) Already bordering on the edge of his rage, when Frieza threatened Gohan, Goku was pushed over the edge, his rage exploding, causing Frieza to inadvertently create what he had always feared: a Super Saiyan. In the ensuing battle, Super Saiyan Goku and Frieza trade blows, but as the fight progresses, Frieza's 50% power clearly proves to be less than adequate against the Super Saiyan; even his Death Beams at that level have little effect on the newly empowered Saiyan. In frustration, Frieza sends a Death Ball into the core of the planet, starting a chain reaction that would destroy Namek in five minutes. Frieza unleashes 70% and then 100% of his power. At this point, Frieza launches a terrific assault against Super Saiyan Goku, who had not expected Frieza's power to be as high as it is. However, Super Saiyan Goku realizes that after sustaining so much damage in his 50% state, Frieza's body would no longer be able to handle his 100% power for very long. Super Saiyan Goku and Frieza face off and eventually after a very long battle, Super Saiyan Goku gets the battle under his control, delivering a final momentous blow to the tyrant that symbolically ends Frieza's reign. Seeing Frieza's power slipping fast now, Super Saiyan Goku decides to call off the fight, claiming it would be pointless to continue, Frieza is losing strength rapidly and Super Saiyan Goku had already humbled the tyrant. He also mentioned that he was holding back ever since Frieza achieved 100% to see what the form was capable of. Humiliated, Frieza refuses to relent, attacking Super Saiyan Goku with two of his own more powerful versions of the Chasing Destructo Disk. As Super Saiyan Goku dodges the attacks, Frieza ironically becomes distracted long enough to be vivisected by his own attack. Barely clinging to life but desperate to survive, Frieza begs for mercy, which Super Saiyan Goku hesitantly provides. Frieza's pride refuses to allow him to be beaten and saved by a Saiyan "monkey", and he expends what little energy he has left to attack Super Saiyan Goku. Overcome with anger, Super Saiyan Goku fires a ki blast that consumes both Frieza and his attack and ravages what remains of him in the process. As far as actual events go, this seemingly ended Lord Frieza's reign over the galaxy. As far as the narrative element goes, this ended the true Frieza character that was developed from the beginnings of the series. Death .]] Unbeknownst to Goku, Frieza was not killed on Namek. Frieza's shredded body floated in the planet's debris, kept company only by his thoughts of how the universe's conqueror had been thoroughly beaten by a Saiyan. His father, King Cold had crews search the area, not believing his son to have been destroyed by something as insignificant as the explosion of a planet. What could be found of Frieza was salvaged, and reconstructed with cybernetic enhancements. Scarred and bitter. Knowing he was stronger than ever before - Frieza's first thought upon rehabilitation is revenge on those who defeated him on Namek. Frieza beats Goku to Earth (despite his ill intentions towards Earth and all who lived there, Frieza notes It's a good planet on first viewing) and orders his henchmen to find and slaughter its inhabitants, with Frieza keen on killing his enemy's friends himself. However, his army is torn apart by the blade-wielding fighter Future Trunks. Frieza dismisses his challenger as an insolent child, and pays him almost no heed until the boy reveals himself as another Super Saiyan. Dumbstruck, Frieza makes several different efforts to kill Future Trunks, each of which is parried easily (Only in the anime. Originally Future Trunks wasted no time and kills Frieza after a single attack). He then plays his trump card in the form of a Death Ball ten times the size of the one that destroyed Planet Namek (this attack is called Supernova in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3). Even this is nonchalantly brushed away, until a mortified Frieza causes it to detonate with another shot of ki. Thinking him dead, both father and son are stunned when Future Trunks fires a Burning Attack out of nowhere. Fuming, Frieza becomes oblivious to his opponent's position, and is surprised and sliced in half by the Saiyan youth before being cut to pieces and vaporized in an effortless blast. In Trunks and Cell's alternate future, it is implied Goku would have used Instant Transmission to teleport to Earth and kill Frieza and his father King Cold. After death After his death, Frieza makes numerous cameo appearances throughout the remainder of the series from Hell, including observing Goku's fight with Kid Buu alongside other defeated villains from the series. His first (and most major) role was teaming up with Cell and causing trouble in Hell, along with King Cold and the dead members of the Ginyu Force. This was one of the rare times we see Frieza and Cell (two of the three main villains of the show) talking to each other. Frieza and King Cold were the only two villains in this scene to not be thrown onto the Mountain of Needles by Pikkon; Pikkon knocked Frieza out with a single punch to the face after elbowing King Cold in the stomach. Then all seven were locked up in a prison cell. Later when Frieza saw Goku winning against Kid Buu via the Spirit Bomb, he remarks "Why am I not surprised?". In Dragon Ball GT, he teams up with Cell to act as a distraction for Goku while a horde of villains from the Z Fighters' past escape Hell. Frieza traps Goku in the next world, but even allied with Perfect Cell, he is eventually defeated and remains in Hell. They work together very well in fighting Goku, almost to the point where they were already on the same page long before Dr. Myuu put his plot in motion. Perhaps their shared hatred for Goku, as well as the fact that Cell (having Frieza's cells in his body) knew what made Frieza tick, caused them to almost form a friendship of sorts. Power level Frieza's power level in his first form is stated to be 530,000 in the manga. When he transforms into his second form, his power jumps to "over 1,000,000.". In the series, when transforming into his second form, he continues to power up as he fights, only to transform again when outmatched by Piccolo. His power level in his third form is unknown, but his final form has a power level of 120,000,000 at 100% of full power. At 50% power (around 60,000,000), Frieza is able to cope with Goku's Kaio-ken x10, but a Kaio-ken x20 gives him trouble (Goku's 3,000,000x20=60,000,000 which roughly equals Frieza's 50%). At 100% of power, Frieza is able to battle nearly evenly against Super Saiyan Goku, and even takes a slight advantage. However, because of the power output, his 100% power slowly drains, leading to his defeat. The RPG game, Legend of the Super Saiyan provides different power levels for Frieza. In his first form, Frieza is at a maximum of 500,000. In his second stage, he is stated to be at 1,000,000, and in his third form his power is unknown. Once reaching his final form, Frieza's power level raises to 3,000,000. Forms and transformations Over time, Frieza's power became so great that his body could not comfortably contain it, and a series of physical transformations were developed to limit his actual strength. While other beings in Dragon Ball Z transform to increase their power, Frieza transforms to control and contain it. His true form is his fourth form, with each of his other transformations meant to restrict his power and conceal it from his enemies. Frieza even says upon transforming to his second state that he has a harder time controlling himself and his power due to the immensity of his current strength. That would suggest that the second and third forms are mere physical augmentations which would allow Frieza to build enough strength to revert to his true form. While changing shape from his "first-form", each alteration builds on the previous. In all, Frieza demonstrated four transformed states, each with increasing power (some larger than others and each resulting in different physical attributes). Frieza may also use these transformations to purposely decrease his power in order to torment his opponents by giving them a false sense of hope. First Form In his first form, Frieza is a relatively short humanoid, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two horns that protrude at near 45 degree angles. He also has a tail with a spiked end, which is relatively thick in width, able to crack the ground when slammed, as well as having three talon-like toes. He wears the same upper-body armor and shorts that many of his subordinates (including the Saiyans) are shown to wear. While traveling, he often gives the appearance of weakness by exclusively using his hoverchair for transportation, leaving his henchmen to do his "dirty work". In this form, Frieza appears to be very small in height, which is shown to be true on the rare occasions that he emerges from his hover-chair. His power level has been stated to be 530,000 by himself in the manga. Second Form His second form is similar in appearance to the first, except much larger, both in height and muscle mass, which can be clearly seen on his chest and stomach areas. Frieza claims to have at least doubled his power in this state (Frieza boasts that his fighting strength is "over a million" and he won't be as gentle as he was before). He also grows longer horns, which now instead of protruding sideways from his skull curve sharply upwards into near right angles. His armor cannot contain his form and shatters, leaving him with a new, white natural armor covering his chest and shoulders. In this form, he somewhat resembles his father King Cold. In the English anime, this form is referred to as his true first form, probably because of his father's form. According to Frieza, this transformation's power level is over 1,000,000. Third Form Frieza's third form is again more brutish, with an extremely elongated skull. His facial features contort and change, with his nose melding into his mouth to form a crude beak. His original horns recede and are now white in color, erupting in pairs along the length of his head. Two pairs of spikes grow out of his back and curve upward somewhat, and the armor on his shoulders fling themselves outward like shoulder pads. He walks and stands with a slight hunch, as if the strain of supporting his head was too much for even Frieza's own body to bear. Frieza states that no-one has ever seen this form before (which leads us to believe that Frieza, even only in his second form, has been more than enough to trample over any fighter he has since come across in the universe). Although powerful, Frieza spent less time in this form than in any other form; spanning only one episode in the uncut version. In the FUNimation dub, Frieza's voice in this form is essentially the same as his second form with a voice effect added to give him more of an alien-like voice (sounds like his first and second forms together). For the Season 3 Box Set this effect was removed making him sound exactly the same as his second form. Final Form Drastically differing from his previous transformations, in his final form Frieza instead regresses, with his former form cracking and shattering like a shell, becoming a short, lizard-like, almost harmless looking creature, his horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. His skin becomes pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. All injuries taken in other forms are healed. This form is the one that Frieza was born in, being his "true" form. In fact, according to him, the only ones who have ever given him pain in this form are Goku and "his loving parents". The similarity that this form bears with his first form may hint that if need be, Frieza can regress to his first form directly, as a means to suppressing his massive power. This is the form that allows him to reach his full potential. 100% Power Form Frieza is also able to attain 100% strength in his final form, greatly increasing his muscle mass. At 100%, this is literally the peak of Frieza's potential and the maximum amount of power his body can output; his muscle mass becomes engorged compared to his previously sleek frame (In the manga he merely had a slightly bulkier muscle structure, while in the anime his muscles become massive and engorged). With absolute strength, he was able to make Super Saiyan Goku struggle during the final battle on Planet Namek. However, due to his prior damage and the strain on his body, he was not able to fight at maximum capacity for long, slowly weakening. Goku also said he was holding back to test the limits of Frieza's full power. Mecha Frieza Physically ruined while caught in Planet Namek's explosion after his defeat, what remained of the still-living Frieza was salvaged and rebuilt with cybernetic enhancements by scientists under the order of King Cold. The whole of the lower half of his body and right side of his face was replaced with scarring and metal accouterments covering what little was left of his organic self. These enhancements allowed him to exceed the limits imposed by his fully organic form, though by how much or in what ways is unknown. In the original manga, Gohan mentioned that he was nowhere near the power he displayed against Goku, but Vegeta said he was much stronger than before. In the PS2 game Super Dragon Ball Z, a new design for Mecha Frieza was created by Akira Toriyama which had a rocket launcher mounted on his shoulder. In the Remastered Box sets, this form has a slight mechanical sound to his voice. Majin Frieza Frieza appears in this form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. In the story mode, he and Cell are revived and turned into Majins by Babidi, and are once again beaten by Goku and the other Z-Fighters. When Majin Buu kills Babidi, Frieza and Cell turn back to their old selves and don't remember anything of being controlled by Babidi. After that they are beaten again and go back to hell. Techniques and special abilities *'Punishing Blaster' - Frieza used this technique against Piccolo (who had merged with Nail) in his 2nd form. The name comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and is his Blast 1 in his 2nd form. *'Whirlwind blow' - Frieza used this attack against three Nameks by lightly blowing, which produced strong winds that formed a tornado. Since he was seen to only use this once in his weakest form, it may hint he only uses it on feeble opponents. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Flight' - The ability of flight through Ki manipulation. *'Fly Away''' - Frieza uses this attack in DBZ Supersonic Warriors (GBA) which shoots a large wave of purple energy across the stage left to right. *'Death Ball' - An attack used by Frieza. A spark of ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this "Death Ball" is thrown towards the target. Typically this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. **'Supernova' - A more powerful version of the Death Ball used by both Frieza and his brother Cooler. Used by Frieza when he destroyed Planet Vegeta and the second time against Future Trunks. The name of the technique comes from the DBZ: Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. **'100% Death Ball' - Only used once by Frieza, this enormous pink energy sphere covered with electricity was thrown at Goku who was underwater at the time. Though Goku was able to punch it into space, it still hit another planet, destroying it faster than any planet destruction in DBZ history. This attack was never used in the manga, as Frieza was afraid of being caught in the destruction of Namek. **'Destroy The Planet!' - A variation of the Death Ball Frieza used in an attempt to destroy Planet Namek following Goku's transformation to Super Saiyan. However, he held back too much power, resulting in the planet being nearly destroyed. The name of the technique comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Death Cannon' - A more powerful form of Death Beam shot from the palm of the hand. Used by Frieza only in his Final Form. *'You Will Die By My Hand!' - The name given to the blast Frieza used in a final attempt to kill Goku, who countered with the Angry Kamehameha. The name is taken from the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It is Frieza's most powerful form of Death Cannon. *'Death Storm' - A variation of the Exploding Wave used by 2nd Form Frieza. Its name comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi video games *'Death Wave' - A variation of Frieza's Fissure Slice that is present within Budokai 3 where he forms a an arcing blast towards his opponent. In future installments the attack would be a close range move where pillars of decreasing size would appear. *'Daichiretsuzan' (lit. Great/Grand Earth Cutting Row) - A powerful, very long blade-like energy beam Frieza creates with two of his fingers; it can slice through anything, as stated by Frieza. While it is not named in the English dub of the anime, the name given in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai game series is Death Wave. In the DBZ: Budokai Tenkaichi video game series it is called Fissure Slash and Energy Cutter. *'Death Beam' - Also known as Frieza Beam, this is Frieza's favored killing technique. He extends his right arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces an opponent. Able to be fired exceedingly quickly while maintaining precise aim. Frieza murders both Dende and Vegeta in this fashion, and also heavily wounds Piccolo. Called Death Beam in the U.S. releases of recent Dragon Ball Z video games. His third form uses a variant of this attack called Crazy Finger Beam where he fires continuous Death Beams all at once. This attack was used on Piccolo during the Frieza Saga. *'Death Comet' - A technique used by Frieza during Namek Saga. When Frieza is unable to control his anger at the fact that Vegeta stole his Dragon Balls, he starts firing immense balls of energy that demolish the Namekian countryside. *'Dirty Fireworks' - Frieza's version of Vegeta's deadly attack. Frieza shoots a small death beam into the opponent, lifts them up, then detonates the beam by clenching his fist. He has used this technique to kill Krillin. *'Flaming Cannon' - One of Frieza's many attacks used against Super Saiyan Goku. Frieza fires a large tunnel of flames out the palm of his hand. *'Imprisonment Ball' - A special attack used on Goku, where he captures his opponent in a ball of energy they can't break out of. Frieza can manipulate this ball as much as he wants, but it explodes as soon as it touches any surface other than Frieza himself. It is called Psylock Smasher in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Also, a similar attack is used in Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3, called I might die this time (perhaps due to that being any victim's thoughts), in which Frieza shoots some rocks at the opponent, and if it hits, uses the Imprisonment Ball, and throws the opponent to the ground. *'Kousengan' (lit. Eye Laser) - Precise laser-like beam shot from the eyes. Mild potency, but fast and able to nullify lesser attacks and small projectiles, as well as destroy weaker opponents and obstacles. It was used by Frieza to enter the hut of the Namekian elder, Guru, while seeking the Dragon Balls and in battle with Goku, and also against King Vegeta's Elite Saiyan army who would try to save Prince Vegeta from Frieza, shortly before he destroyed Planet Vegeta and just after he killed King Vegeta with one blow. *'Telekinesis' - Frieza can lift or move large objects through the air and blow up objects as big as mountain with only his mind. Used by Frieza in his fight with Goku. *'Tsuibi Kienzan' (lit. Chasing Energy Disk) - Similar to the normal Kienzan (most commonly used by Krillin), Frieza's are faster, a different color (purple), and can be controlled remotely. Frieza creates two of these to hound Goku until he's sliced in half by his own attack. It is called Death Saucer in DBZ: Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. *'Transformation' - This is Frieza's ability to morph himself from a weaker state to a more powerful one. These transformations were originally a containment of his true power, with his actual form being what's commonly referred to as "Final". In all Frieza demonstrated three transformations and four altered states, overlooking his bulk at 100% power and cyborg augmentation. *'Shockwave Blast From The Finger' - A weak, but incredibly fast burst which explodes at a location Frieza points to. He uses this ability many times in rapid succession to quickly defeat Piccolo after transforming into this third form. Called Crazy Finger Beam in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 their are two forms of this attack Crazy Finger Beam (his Third form's Ultimate Blast) and Barrage Death Beam (where he fires a barrage of Death Beams from one finger). *'Nova Strike' - An attack where he places a purple sphere of energy around himself (similar to the Imprisonment Ball) and charges at the enemy. He uses this when he reaches 100%. The name of this attack is taken from the Budokai Tenkaichi games. *'Hell Bazooka' (Almighty Light Cage Funimation dub) - A technique that Cell and Freeza developed together while in Hell. Both Cell and Freeza begins to glow, then a yellow ki emits from both of their bodies, which then envelops their opponent, trapping him/her in an inescapable ki orb. Then both the users throws the orb prison down into the deepest part of Hell, with the prisoner in it. This is where the prisoner will suffer the four stages of Hell: ** Soup Bath of Hell: The victim bathes in a huge pot of soup. This is mainly to embarrass the victim. ** Ticklish Hands of Hell: The victim is strapped to a chair and is tickled by a group of hands, making him/her to laugh to tears. ** Boiling Sauna of Hell: The victim is placed in a very hot sauna, boiling him/her alive. ** Freezing Thundra of Hell: The last stage of Hell. This is where the victim is placed in the middle of a frozen wasteland to freeze. Along with that is a huge machine that encases the victim in soul-laced ice crystals, which gets stronger if struggled against. If the victim is a resident of Other World, then the frozen body can be shattered (but later repaired). If the victim is of the living realm, then the ice would melt due to the living heat energy, and the victim would break free. Other traits and abilities *Frieza has the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries, a trait which was passed onto Cell. However, while minor injuries seem to be of minor nuisance to him, unlike the other two major villians of the series, he is completely unable to regenerate lost body parts, though his tail stump seems to cope with the bleeding after some time. *Frieza can breathe without atmospheric air, enabling him to survive in space, which is why he is not afraid to attack a planet with the Death Ball. *He also seems to be unable to sense the ki of other people, like the rest of his minions, who use Scouters as a compromise. It's to be noted, however, that he was able to have a glimpse of a "powerful Saiyan developing and heading to Namek" before the person in question (Goku) actually appeared in front of him. *Given enough time, Frieza can lock his senses and his mind onto his opponent to read his/her position at any given moment. He demonstrated this when he began fighting Goku with 50% of his power. He also has strong psychokinetic powers, allowing him to freely levitate objects such as boulders and Dragon Balls so that he doesn't have to carry them himself. * Frieza can extend his tail to great distances and retract afterward. Other appearances Movies and specials Frieza appears in the following Dragon Ball Z movies and television specials: ]] Bardock: The Father of Goku - DBZ TV Special #1; released October 17, 1990 :During the TV Special, Frieza mulls over the Saiyans' increasing power until Zarbon advises his master to eliminate Bardock and his team. In the end, Frieza is challenged by Bardock himself, who survived the onslaught and wants revenge for the death of his crew. Bardock fires a ki attack at Frieza, who makes a huge energy ball and cancels out Bardock's attack. Frieza then sends the ball straight into the core of the Planet Vegeta, wiping out almost the entire Saiyan race and many of his own henchmen. Cooler's Revenge - DBZ Movie #5; released July 21, 1991 :Frieza only appears at the start of the movie, which is identical to the scene towards the end of Bardock: The Father of Goku in which he destroys Planet Vegeta. Cooler watches him from his spaceship and scolds his brother for not seeing the escaping spacepod containing baby Goku. After this he is mentioned a few times by various characters. Fusion Reborn - DBZ Movie #12; released March 4, 1995 :When Janemba appears, the dead are revived and they all escape to Earth, under Frieza's command. Frieza confronts Gohan and Videl, and immediately recognizes Gohan as Goku's son. Deciding the boy should pay for his father's "sins", Frieza sends his army of villains (Zarbon, Jeice, Burter, Bojack, Paragus, Cooler, Recoome, Salza, etc.) to attack the couple, but Gohan flies through them all and silences him by punching Frieza in the stomach and blowing him away with an energy shot to the gut. His terrified minions quickly disperse. In addition, Frieza's destruction of Planet Vegeta is shown from another point of view in Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (DBZ Movie #8) and both Rasin and Lakasei from The Tree of Might (DBZ Movie #3) believe they would be strong enough to challenge Frieza after eating the fruit of the tree. He also appears in the OVA (and later in the recycling of its animation into the Playdia game) Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. In it Frieza seems to be somehow resurrected, with he and past villains Cooler, Turles, and Slug attacking Goku and his friends. Once it's revealed these are merely ghost-warriors meant to distract the heroes, however, the false Frieza and his allies are easily dealt with. Manga Frieza makes some appearances in other mangas that are made for special events: Kochikame - Made for the 30th anniversary of Kochikame. Frieza is waiting with Appule on Namek for the three other Dragon Balls to be found when Kankichi Ryotsu comes and says that Frieza can't park his space ship there. Then Frieza uses a Death Beam to kill Kankichi Ryotsu, but to their surprise he is still alive. Kankichi Ryotsu yells that they have to pay the fine and Frieza attacks with another beam, which also fails to hurt Kankichi Ryotsu. When Kankichi Ryotsu pulls a bazooka out of the air, Appule says that there is no doubt and that Kankichi Ryotsu is a Gag-Manga character. Frieza says he doesn't care because he is the strongest being in the universe and he fires blasts at Kankichi Ryotsu until he is tired. When even this doesn't kill Kankichi Ryotsu, Frieza leaves with Appule and says that nothing happened. Neko Majin Z 3 - August 2003 (Monthly Shōnen Jump, 2003 #9). Frieza doesn't appear in Neko Majin Z but he is mentioned by Vegeta who tells Onio and Kuriza (Frieza's son) that he came because Frieza ordered him to. Video games .]] ''All games are listed in chronological order of release. *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekigami Frieza'' (Famicom) Appears in First and Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Barcode Battler'' (Famicom) Playable in all forms execept Mecha *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku'' (Famicom) Appears in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Supa Saiyajin Densetsu'' (Super Famicom) Appears in all forms except Mecha *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden'' (SNES) Playable in 100% Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Buyuu Retsuden'' (Sega Mega Drive) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Goku Densetsu'' (PC-Engine) Appears in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitouden'' (Game Boy) Playable in First and Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' (PlayStation) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' (SNES) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Indainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu'' (PlayStation, Sega Saturn) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Saiyajin Zenmetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen'' (Playdia) Appears in Final Form *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' (Playstation) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' (Game Boy Advance) Appears in all forms except Mecha Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' (Game Boy Color) Appears in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' (GameCube, PlayStation 2) Playable in First, Final, 100% and Mecha Form *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' (Game Boy Advance) Appears in Final Form and Mecha Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' (GameCube, PlayStation 2) Playable in Final, Mecha and Majin Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu'' (Game Boy Advance) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors'' (Game Boy Advance) Playable in Final Form and Mecha Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (PlayStation 2) Playable in all forms *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' (GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox) Appears in First, Second, and Final Form *''Jump Super Stars'' (Nintendo DS) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' (PlayStation 2) Playable in all forms *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2'' (Nintendo DS) Playable in Final and Mecha Form *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' (PlayStation 2) Playable in Final Form and Mecha Form redesigned by Akira Toriyama *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' (GameCube, PlayStation 2) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (PlayStation 2, Wii) Playable in all forms *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' (PSP) Playable in Final Form and 100% Final Form *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' (Nintendo DS) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (PSP) Playable in Final and 100% Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' (Nintendo DS) Appears in all forms *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (PlayStation 2, Wii) Playable in all forms but Mecha is a separate character. *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' (Playstation 3, Xbox 360) Playable in all forms except Mecha Form (who appears in a cutscene). *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' (Playstation 2) Playable in all forms. Also appears in two Minigames. *''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast'' (Playstation 3, Xbox 360) Saga arcs According to Funimation's Saga Partitions: * Namek Saga * Captain Ginyu Saga * Frieza Saga Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Ryusei Nakao * Ocean Dub: Pauline Newstone * FUNimation Dub: Linda Chambers-Young * Latin American Dub: Gerardo Reyero * German Dub: Thomas-Nero Wolff * Brazilian Dub: Carlos Campanile * Italian Dub: Gianfranco Gamba Trivia *It should be noted that Frieza is the final villain in the Dragon Ball manga to have a desire for the Dragon Balls, though there were also anime exclusive villains, namely Garlic Jr. and Baby, who later expressed such desires. (In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Babidi also wanted to use the Dragon Balls to wish for control over Majin Buu). * Frieza is also the last villain and the only one of the main DBZ villains to show an interest in universal conquest, unlike his successors Cell and Majin Buu, who relished destruction. *After Frieza is defeated by Goku and injured when Planet Namek explodes, he is salvaged by his allies and is given cybernetic attachments to repair his injuries, and returns to seek revenge. * Out of the three main Dragon Ball Z villains, Frieza is the only one who can't regenerate (though he does technically regrow his tail, and his eye was healed despite having been damaged). He is also the only one of the three who can transform without absorbing someone first, the only one who doesn't have purple blood (his blood is red instead), and the only one who, at the beginning of their saga, has an army of henchmen working for him. * Frieza is the only one of the three main villains not forced to revert back to a previous form, unlike his successors, Cell and Majin Buu (unless one counts his rematch against Gohan after "killing" Goku, where he reverts from his 100% form to his regular final form, though his 100% form is merely using the full power of his final form). Gohan hit Cell so hard that he regurgitated Android 18 so he reverted back to Semi-Perfect form, and Goku and Vegeta ripped out the pods inside Buu's head forcing him back into Super Buu and later Kid Buu. * Frieza is the only main villain not to use any of the Z Fighters' techniques (as his Destructo Disk is different from Krillin's), and also the only one to be seen in the next saga group alive. * Since his body was damaged from the Spirit Bomb and Super Saiyan Goku's assault, his 100% full power form only allowed him to fight evenly with Super Saiyan Goku for a few minutes. It is unknown how he would have fared had he not suffered previous damage (though it is somewhat hinted he would have lasted much longer against Goku). * The fight between Goku and Frieza was the longest in Dragon Ball Z anime, at 19 episodes. * Frieza has his tail cut off three times. The first time is when he's in his second form, when Krillin chops it off with a Destructo Disk, though it seems to regenerate when he enters his fourth form. The second is when he is hit by Goku's Spirit Bomb, as part of it is unable to withstand the blast and thus comes off. The third is when he is cut in half by his own attack, the energy disks slice off his body, arm and tail. * Frieza is the only primary villain to survive a large Spirit Bomb attack. (Kid Buu and Omega Shenron were both eliminated by that same technique) * In addition, Frieza is chopped in half twice. The first is when he is chopped horizontally in two by his own energy disk. The second is when Trunks slices him vertically in half, seconds before chopping him to pieces and completely destroying him. (In Dragon Ball GT, he is chopped in half a third time while fighting Goku and using Krillin's Destructo Disk technique against him, which Goku turns back on him.) * The manga and anime never specify exactly how large of a region Frieza oversees, only stating that he controlled some 79 planets. However, in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Cooler states that Frieza ruled the northern quadrant of the galaxy. * Frieza' third form vaguely resembles a Xenomorph from the Alien film series, particularly in skull structure. (In addition, Cooler's final form vaguely resembles a Predator.) * Some of Frieza's forms are modeled similar to other villains. His fourth form resembles Cooler, his third form resembles Pui Pui, and his second form resembles King Cold. * Several mistakes regarding the color of Frieza's neck, armor, and tail are made during the Namek Saga. Occasionally (though not quite so often) Frieza's neck is shown to be pink instead of the same almost-white color of his face, and at other times, the purple spike at the end of his tail is also shown to be pink. In at least one scene in Vegeta Revived, during an explosion, Frieza's armor is white instead of purple. * Frieza's story somewhat mirrors many Greek tragedies, incorporating the message that one cannot escape from his own fate or destiny no matter what one does to avoid it. For example, in one Greek tragedy, the Legend of Oedipus Rex, it was prophesied that the baby Oedipus would murder his father and sleep with his mother. Fearing this fact, the father abandoned the child in the wilderness. Sometime later he was found and adopted. Soon Oedipus would learn of his destiny and, also fearing it, left his home. On his journey, he met a man, slew him and married his widow, unaware of the fact that the man was his biological father. In trying to avoid the prophesy, both Oedipus and his father fulfilled it. This mirrors the fall of Frieza; in fear of the Legend of the Super Saiyan, he destroyed them, thus causing the catalyst necessary for a Saiyan to become what he had feared. There are many other legendary Greek tragedies that can be incorporated to explain Frieza's own fate and destiny, along with the ultimate tragedy of his own demise. * Frieza is the only major villain not to absorb anyone in Dragon Ball Z. * Frieza survived one of the most horrific injuries in the series. In his case, it was the loss of his lower half, his right eye, the upper part of his head and his left arm. * Frieza is the only major villain of the entire series who is not artificially created, being the only main antagonist to actually be born naturally. (Cell and Majin Buu of Dragon Ball Z and Baby, Super 17 and Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT are all artificial constructs or a result of some form of conjuring) External links * Guide to Frieza's Transformations at http://www.daizex.com/ de:Freezer es:Freezer Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly